


getting lit.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smoking, Tumblr Prompt, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: "The Christmas tree isn't the only thing getting lit this year."





	getting lit.

“James Moriarty. What is the world is this?” Jim looked up from his book, closing it with curiosity spiking in him.

Sebastian had dropped by earlier that day, to deliver the presents he had bought the detective and the criminal, giving a hug to his boss and a handful of friendly compliments on the decor to Sherlock, who smiled proudly, boasting on his skills at decorating the flat for the impending holiday.

“Hm? What is what?” He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, where Sherlock was standing over an open present, his back blocking most of the view. He turned to make room for Jim to come beside him, looking in amusement at the consultant as he glanced over the items at the table.

Slowly, a smile grew on his face, and he looked over at Sherlock, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

“The tree isn’t the only thing getting lit this year.”


End file.
